1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swivel connectors, and, more particularly, to a swivel connector adapted for use in an arc gouging torch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic air-carbon arc cutting and gouging torch is well-known in the materials cutting art. The torch utilizes a solid rod of electrode material, such as carbon, gripped by a clamp element and connected to a source of electrical power. A portion of the length of the electrode is exposed and projects from the clamp toward a workpiece so that an arc may be struck and maintained between the tip of the electrode and the workpiece to form a pool of molten material beneath the arc as the arc cuts through the workpiece. Jets of pressurized gas, commonly air, are directed substantially parallel to the axis of the consumable electrode and literally gouge out the molten pool of metal formed by the arc struck between the electrode and the workpiece.
Commonly, the torch includes a connector element adapted to permit limited rotational movement of the torch handle with respect to a concentric gas and electrical conductor supply cable which is connected to the end of the handle opposite the electrode. It is through the concentric supply cable that electrical energy is supplied to the electrode and through the pressurized gas is carried to the cutting head.
An example of a prior arc cutting and gouging torch is U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,419 (Henderson). In this patent, an elongated terminal is provided through which the gas and electrical supply cable is connected into the torch handle. The torch handle is, however, permitted only limited rotational movement relative to an axis extending through the supply cable and totally restrained from axial movement relative thereto. Thus, it is often difficult to freely operate the cutting torch to most efficiently and expeditiously perform gouging and cutting operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,317 (Henderson), a swivel coupling for a combined gas and electrical supply cable is disclosed which provides an inner, hollow, elongated member in electrical connection with an electrical conductor and in fluid communication with the interior of a pressurized gas line. The opposite end of the coupling is secured to the torch handle. The elongated inner member and the handle attached thereto are rotatable with respect to the supply cable for an angular rotational distance of less than 30.degree. due to the provision of engaging stop members. Further, the inner member is restrained from axial relative to the supply cable.
It is therefore advantageous to provide a swivel connector for an arc gouging torch having a sleeve member axially moveable relative to a shaft member so that in a first axial position, the sleeve is freely rotatable angularly relative to the shaft member, and in a second position, the sleeve restrained from rotational movement relative to the shaft member. It is of further advantage to operatively couple a torch handle to the sleeve member of the swivel connector and a concentric gas and electrical conductor supply cable to the shaft member of the swivel connector so that when the sleeve is in the first axial position relative to the shaft member, the torch handle is freely rotatable relative to the concentric gas and electrical supply cable. Further, it is advantageous to provide a cutting torch handle so that when the sleeve is in the second axial position relative to the inner member, the torch handle is non-rotatable relative to and, when in that axial position, arranged to be disconnectable from, the concentric gas and electrical conductor supply cable.